This invention relates to an automotive alignment tool and more particularly to a wheel mounting/alignment tool and method for mounting a vehicle wheel, particularly a "mag" wheel, to a vehicle hub.
Upon mounting "mag"-type wheels to a vehicle hub the lug bolts of the vehicle hub should be properly aligned within the apertures of the vehicle wheel. If misaligned, the lug nuts upon tightening and/or removal may mar the annular edges defining the wheel apertures. This deformation is more probable in "mag"-type wheels as such wheels do not have cone-shaped lug bolt apertures for guiding the lug nut onto the bolt and into a proper relationship with the wheel aperture. Thus, the misaligned bolt can mar the relatively soft metal alloy utilized in "mag"-type wheels. Moreover, the misalignment of one lug bolt/aperture can result in the misalignment of the remaining bolt/aperture combinations. Thus, the probability of wheel damage increases.
Furthermore, it is also desirable during the mounting and removal of "mag"-type wheels to preclude the possibility of the wheel from slipping and falling onto the lug bolts projecting through the wheel apertures. The contact of the lug bolts with the annular edges of the wheel apertures can cause undesirable damage/deformation thereto.
In response thereto, I have invented a wheel mounting/alignment tool and method of utilizing the same which effectively aligns the lug bolts with the wheel apertures and maintains this alignment during wheel mounting. This alignment and maintenance precludes the lug nuts from damaging the wheel during fastening and holds the wheel in place during mounting and dismounting thereof.
It is therefor a general object of this invention to provide an alignment tool which is utilized in the alignment of the lug bolts of a vehicle hub within the apertures of a vehicle wheel.
Another object of this invention is to provide for an alignment tool, as aforesaid, which assists the user in mounting the wheel on the vehicle hub.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an alignment tool, as aforesaid, which is utilized in the alignment of the longitudinal axis of a lug bolt with an imaginary, normal axis passing through the center of the corresponding lug bolt aperture of the vehicle wheel.
A further object of this invention is to provide an alignment tool which aligns the lug bolts within the vehicle wheel so that the lug nuts will not mar the annular edges of the lug bolt apertures during mounting and removal of the vehicle wheel.
A still further object of this invention is to present a method of mounting a vehicle wheel so that the plurality of lug bolts are effectively aligned within the corresponding apertures of a vehicle wheel.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.